Lorry The Crustacean
by FreakyDeakyKhaleesi
Summary: The marriage between Lorry and BIg D is an arrangement of duty and deceit, can Lorry keep her cover and herself in tact long enough to complete the mission?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Lorry The Crustacean

I woke up, to my surprise, in my bed. The night before I was slurping ejaculatory shots from a three breasted woman's spinal crevice. The salty aftertaste was present upon my tongue, my nipples stiffened as I recovered feeling in my groin. I'll need to shower after this recall. I FEEL VIOLATED. I sit up and take in my surroundings, which seem so unfamiliar to me. The room is completely wrecked, cum, piss, blood, and chunks of my hair litter the floor and surrounding furniture. It had been such a night.

"BOOYAH!", said Douglas, or as he preferred to be known, Big D, as he climaxed in MY ASS. I wriggled away. But just as I was squirming across the bed, he collapsed atop me in post-orgasmic bliss. Consuming me in his size, enveloping me underneath him. The breath was knocked out of me, and I was flattened onto the bed (like a pancake). Big D had fallen asleep, it seemed. Years of training had prepared me for situations just like this. I steeled myself, and began chewing at the mattress underneath me. At first the material was hard and unrelenting, but once it gave way there was only cotton to prevent my escape from this squishy prison. My nipples stood on end in anticipation.

I was running out of air, and energy, I had to think fast, I was highly dehydrated from the nights constant shenanigans, I contemplated for a moment my options, and just when I was losing hope, my flesh muffled prayers were answered, and I felt a warm moisture pooling on my lower back. I didn't have to think twice, I arched my back as best I could and directed the stream of liquid towards my shoulders and let it dribble down my neck and onto the mattress I had been knawing. My attention was now focused on the task at hand. I suckled away with grim determination at the pungent urine from the mattress innards betwixt my lips. I felt my thirst had been quenched and the mission could continue. Finally I had chewed away enough mattress to reveal the frame of the bed, and fresh air filtered in to my flubbery tomb. Goose flesh was evident on my titties by the sudden cold.

It was several hours before I was finally free of that man. Not in the legal sense, of course, we were still married, or so he thought, and I was now thoroughly showered and on my way to the city centre to speak with my commanding officer to discuss my work environment. I approached his desk, bare bottom periodically visible as I strode confidently towards Mr. Clark-Sam, he looks up from his work, a decidedly horny glint in his eye. I resign myself, and easily slip off my billowing sarong…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorry, not again. I'm married, I have children."

I knew this would not stop him, I could see it in his tenting pants. He wanted me (who wouldn't?)

"Oh lets not play these silly games. I must needs speak to you about the situation concerning -"

"Don't speak of that here, that is confidential, no one but you, I, and the queen need know of this"

I gave a furtive glance towards the glass ceiling, where I had a scenic view of the queens meaty thighs balanced precariously atop a stool resembling Johnny Depp's face. She waved. I came.

I became aware of Clark-Sams continuous nattering. Couldn't he see I was under the gaze of Amber's third eye? I turned back to him disdainfully. He had no idea what I went through to get from where I was to where I am now, only Amber knew my struggle, mien kampft. Only she had felt the sweaty, groping sausage-like hands of that onion scented beast. We shared in our pain. We writhed in it. Bathing in swamp water, and luxuriating in the hollow tree we once called home. I was struck back from my reverie by the sharp sting of Clark Sam's spidery hand against my now flushed cheek. I heard ms. Heard inhale in mock horror all of the suddenly.

"Hold yourself together Lorry."

My hands flew to my breastses protectively, I knew how this would end.


End file.
